Samurai Jaune
by SkeletalBeatz
Summary: His father cast him out, and he was left to wander the land as a broken child doomed to die. But when a warrior from the land of the rising sun comes to his rescue and takes him under his wing, will he finally become the warrior he always dreamed of becoming? (Samurai Jaune. Pairing up for vote on poll.) [on Hiatus]
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 - Prologue

Jaune Arc walked through the forest with tears falling from his puffy red eyes. His father officially cast him out from the Arc family, and refuses to call him his son. He only wanted to be a Huntsmen, a protector of the people, and a hero in the eyes of his peers. He was so happy when his father agreed to train him under the Arc family style, he was finally going to grow up the hero he wanted to be.

Oh how wrong he was.

His father put him through hell, which was to be expected since you're going to train to fight off monsters who have no soul, and fight mercilessly and rip people to shreds without a second thought. But his father put him through something that is more along the lines of child abuse. Hitting him at random, and just straight out beating him whenever he failed to get his stance right. His scarred body is proof of that. It didn't help that his father didn't use a dulled or blunt training sword, only real sharp swords, against an eight year old at that. So after a full six months of 'training', his father deemed him a failure for not being able to land a single hit on him, which was supposed to be expected, since his he was a fully fledged huntsmen with years of experience. So as punishment, his father cast him out from the Arc family, and deemed him a disgrace, never to return.

That all leads to now, lost, alone, and starving in the middle of the woods on a dark and cloudy night with no one to help him. All Jaune could do was walk, walk and hope that he might find a way out, and maybe is his prayers were answers, find someone he could care for.

As Jaune continued to walk through the dark forest, he failed to notice the many pairs of bright red eyes, watching him in the distance.

* * *

Pain. that was all that Masanori felt while he laid on the tall grass of wherever he was. The last thing he remembered was that explosion that engulfed him. He and his fellow Samurai were making their final stand in Kagoshima, where the remainder of the Satsuma rebels were fighting off the seemingly never ending army of imperial soldiers.

You see, Masanori was a Samurai warrior, Japanese fiercest warriors, guided by honor and loyalty to their lords and clan. Though unlike any normal Samurai, he as a disaffected Samurai, who joined with the Satsuma rebels to fend off the reforming ways of the new imperial government. These warriors wished to stop the Imperial government from spreading, and forcing their way onto their people. They were noble goals indeed, but unfortunately, the Satsuma rebels were outnumbered 60-1, and with ever step forward, was two steps back.

While in the middle of battle, Masanori was knocked on his back thanks to the imperial mortar fire, and could only watch from his spot, as his fellow Samurai were cut down, and being blown to bits by canon fire. He could only hear the sound of his ears ringing from the shock, and looked up at the starry night sky to see something coming down on him, something round and made of metal. There was an explosion after that, followed by a bright light. He expected to either end up in paradise, or possibly the nether world. Instead he only felt pain, and the soft grass underneath him. He attempted to get up, only to feel his body ache with soreness.

'Okay Masanori, you can do this. Just get up dammit!'

Masanori felt his arms trying to push himself off the ground, and managed to get to his knees. He took in a breath of fresh air, and felt his strength slowly returning. He gazed at his surroundings, and noticed that everything was different. The air didn't smell of blood and gunpowder, and the land looked as if it had not been tarnished by war. And it was quite, surprisingly quiet.

" _Where am I?"_ He asked in Japanese.

Masanori felt his strength return to him just enough so he could stand on two feet. He took in more of his surroundings, and to his surprise, nothing at all seemed familiar to him. The trees didn't even look like those he had seen back in Japan. He clearly was no longer in Kagoshima.

"AHHHHH!"

Before Masanori could do anything else, he heard the scream of someone, and it was close by. The voice sounded young, and most likely was from a child. Masanori felt his instincts kick in, and rushed off towards the sound of the voice.

* * *

Jaune was now pissing his pants at this point. Just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse, he had to get ambushed by Grimm, beowolves as well. Granted they are one of the weakest form of Grimm, but against an eight year old child, they were pretty much instant death. There were a total of three of them in a pack, and they all gleaned at Jaune with hunger visible in their cold lifeless eyes. Jaune could only watch as he was backed up against the trunk of a tree, and no way of getting out of this. He wanted his mommy to come and pick him up, tell him he would be safe, but she wouldn't come, no one would come and save him.

'Is this it, am I doomed to die here. Is this the fate of a failure like me?' Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune closed his eyes, and awaited the feeling of being mauled to death. He saw his life flash before his eyes, but sadly, none of them were pleasant. His father beating him, his mother and seven sisters failing to help him, out casting him as the weak one. No real friends or family to truly call his own. Jaune could only cry silent tears as he awaited for death.

But it never came.

Jaune opened his eyes to see the beowolves turning their heads to the side to gaze at something. Jaune followed their gaze, and looked off into the distance. He didn't see anything at first, but after a few seconds, he saw something coming his way. Someone was coming. When the figure came into view, Jaune saw a man, at least that was what he presumed, dressed in some sort of black and white robes he had never seen before, carrying a sword in some sort of sash around his waist. He had black hair tied in a topknot, and a clean shaven face. Suddenly, the man let out a fierce war cry, as he sprinted towards the Grimm. He reached for his sword, and began to pull it from his scabbard, and with the speed of a bullet, flew past the beowulf in front of Jaune, decapitating it.

* * *

Masanori watched as the mysterious wolf demon fell to the ground along with it's severed head. There was no blood for some reason when he cut the thing, and instead he watched as the things body started to disintegrate into a black dust. There were still two remaining wolf demons left remaining, and the child seemed to be alright.

Masanori took note of the child, and noticed that unlike a normal japanese child, this one had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair, something japanese children dont. He was also clad in some weird baggy shirt, and some blue pants made from a foreign material. He clearly wasn't in Japan any more.

Masanori turned his attention back to the two wolf demons, and both seemed to show rage as seeing he just cut down one of their kin in front of them.

" _So, first I manage to escape the grasp of death, then I wake up in some mysterious land, probably not even in Japan, and now I find you demons trying to lay a claw on a young child."_

Masanori's only response, was the second demon lunging at him, only to have Masanori Cut its left arm off, and then twist his body and cut the beowulf in half across his abdominal.

" _I can't even begin to express the amount of stress i'm trying to cope with, so how about I take my anger out on your feral beasts first!"_

The last of the demons let out a feral roar, and rushed at Masanori, who sprinted at it in return, and at the last second, slide under its coming claw, and end up behind it. He then took his sword and swiped at the thing's legs, causing him to fall to it's knees. He then got up, and with a warcry, decapitated the downed monster. It's head fell to the group with a thud, followed by it's body, and began to disintegrate to dust like the rest of them.

Masanori sheathed his sword, and turned his attention back to the child behind him. He saw that his eyes were a bit puffy from crying, but his face was not of that in fear or sadness, but that of one in awe. He walked over to the child in an attempt to make contact with him, and hopefully figure out where he is. The child looked up at him, before rushing at him and burying his face into his waist, and letting some remaining tears out. Masanori let the child cry into his clothes for a bit, and knelt down and tried to comfort him.

" _It's alright little one, the demons are gone now. I won't let them harm you any longer,"_ He said while rubbing the child's back.

Masanori felt the child go quiet, and looked down to see that he seemingly cried himself to sleep. He smiled a bit at the child, and picked him up from the ground and carried him in his arms. He knew that he was probably far from home, and was thinking why a young boy would be out in the forest alone during this time. He pushed those thought into the back of his mind for now, seeing as it was still dark, and who knew how many more demons were in these woods. So taking the logical side of things, Masanori decided to try and find some sort of civilization, or at least find a safe spot to set up camp, while taking the child with him.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am really super happy everyone seems to like my story so far. I was afraid it wouldn't get this many followers, but over 100 in a week, and all positive reviews, yeeee! Thanks you guys. But moving on, I would like to take this time to go over a few things before we begin this next chapter.**

 **1 - I would like to try and make weekly to every 2 weeks updates, but I have school and work to worry about, so I can't really keep promises, but I will try my best.**

 **2 - I put up the poll for the pairing, and I believe I will close it either whenever I have it so Jaune goes to Beacon (Which will be a while since I want to build development for Masanori and Jaune for a while) Or whenever I feel like it has been enough (Probably in like 2 months IDK) Also if there is a tie then he gets all the girls that tied with them (Please let's not make this super harem)**

 **3 - Some people may call bullshit this chapter, but I will explain everything in detail, I studied history.**

 **4 - there will be fluff in this story later, and most likely a rating change, but that will be a long while from now.**

 **Anyway, here are the polls for the pairing.**

 **Blake - 48**

 **Pyrrha - 42**

 **Ruby - 31**

 **Raven - 26**

 **Glynda - 17**

 **Winter - 17**

 **Yang - 15**

 **Weiss - 12**

 **Holy shit that's a lot of votes, and it has only been one week. Plus it looks like Pyrrha and Blake are closing in on each other, Do I here Darkos? Perhaps, but the polls are still open, and we got a long way to go. Keep the votes comin my dudes!**

 **Moving on, here's the official first chapter, enjoy it all you sexy bun buns. No action this time, but I plan to have some withing the ext 2 chapters. I have a real dusey planed for all yall. So sit your little butts down.**

 **Also I couldn't get this chapter to my Beta because she was sick, so I apologize if there are any mistakes I missed from my corrections. I am new to writing stuff, so please don't be mean to me.**

"Talking"

" _Talking in Japanese"_

'Thinking'

Chapter 1 - Hello There

After what seemed like hours of walking, Masanori managed to find a safe spot to set up camp, and let the child he was carrying rest. He decided to set up near the bank of a river he had found while walking, and managed to build a fire pit to keep him and the child warm. While Masanori laid the child on the edge of a tree, he took the time to go to the riverbed and try to wash up. He undid the tie of his hair beforehand, and his hair flowed down to the back of his neck in a wild black main. As he splashed the cool water on his face, he took the time to think of what he would do next.

'Hmmm, if i'm going to keep taking this child with me, than i'm going to have to find some sort of civilization to make sure he is safe at before I can try and find a way back to Satsuma.'

As he lifted his face and let the water flow from his face and back into the river, his eyes gazed up at the night sky, the dark clouds parting away, showing the bright stars, and a broken moon.

Masanori felt his heart sink down to his stomach, and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His mind was trying to think of an explanation of where he could be.

'How could this be, Could I have somehow ended up on a different plain? Though this surely isn't the nether world, even though those wolf things where some sort of demon, there is still a child here.'

Masanori felt his entire brain begin to ache a bit from the constant shock. Was he truly in another plane, another world?

Masanori than thought of another problem. What did this make him? He was a Samurai, someone loyal to their lord and clan to the very end, but if he truly was in another world, did that make him a deserter, a traitor? And what of the Rebels, did they succeed?

No…No they were doomed from the start. Masanori knew for a fact that the rebellion was most likely indeed a failure, and that most of his friends and family where no doubt killed in action, or most likely have killed themselves in the art of Seppuku, honorable suicide. So what should he do. Should he get on his knees and just end his life here and now. He has no lord to serve, no clan to fight for, and nothing left now that he is lost in this new world.

Feeling left with no choice, Masanori put himself on his knees, and took his sword from its scabbard. He grasped the handle with both hands and held the blade against his gut. He than raised the blade in the air and readied for the grasp of death to take him, for real this time. But before he could thrust the blade through him, his eyes looked forward and landed on the child he saved from the forest. If he were to kill himself here and now, he would leave the child, and since there were no doubt more of those demons here in these woods, the child would no doubt die. He would die scared and alone.

No, He wouldn't end his life here, not until this child has found himself back in the arms of his rightful guardians. It is the least bit of good he could do in this new world before he takes himself out of it.

* * *

Darkness, that was all Jaune saw.

Darkness that seemed to spread for miles and never end. Before Jaune could do anything else, some figure was manifesting in front of him from the darkness. The figure began to take shape, and became a man, standing at about 6 feet tall, short blonde hair, and a large bear on his face. He was clad in some form of steel armour, and had the Arc family seal on his chest plate.

Julios Arc, his father.

"Look at you! A complete and utter failure!" He yelled.

Jaune recoiled back, and landed right on his butt as his father appeared over him, and continued to shout.

"Can't even take on the the weakest form of Grimm! You dare call yourself an Arc!"

Jaune felt tears begin to form again in his eyes as his father kept berating him, and could only sit and hear the hurtful words pierce though his ears like needles.

"To think I could consider a weakling like yourself a son of mine!"

As his father continued too should, his eyes looked over to the side, and saw that more figures were beginning to take form. These figures turning into seven women, all with long blonde hair and blue eyes like his, clad in a variety of armour, and all looking down at him with cruel smiles on their faces.

"Look at him, on his butt like a mere child."

"Child, ha! He is more like a baby than a child!"

"And to think he is our brother."

"Hahahahahahah!"

As Jaune's sisters began to laugh and point at his crying form, he turned to his left and saw that another figure began to form. This one was another woman, though she was older then the others. She had long blond hair tied into a french braid, and had bright emerald green eyes unlike his blue. She wore a simple red skirt and white blouse, and without uttering a single word, continued to stare at Jaune's helpless form.

"Mom?"

She didn't move, only continued to stare at Jaune, as his sisters and fathers continued to laugh at him. His tears falling onto the cold dark floor.

"Mom?"

Nothing. She than turned away from Jaune, and began to walk off into the everlasting darkness. Jaune reached his hand out in an attempt to reach his mother.

"Mom... Mom… Mom!"

She didn't respond, only walked away and disappeared into the dark. Before Jaune could call out to his mother again, he felt something push down onto him. He looked up and saw that his father put his foot on his chest, and began to push the life out of him. Jaune saw the merciless look on his father's face. He than raised his arm high above his head, and Jaune saw the blade known as Crocea Mors, the blade passed down in the Arc family for generations, ready to strike him down. Without muttering a single word, his father brought the blade down, and Jaune could only close his eyes and cry out to a god who will not answer him.

* * *

Jaune's bright blue eyes shot open, and his body shot up from his spot, and began to panting heavily.

'A dream? So it wasn't real,' Jaune thought to himself.

" _So you have awoken,"_ A voice called from the side.

Jaune then looked over to see a man sitting cross legged next to a makeshift fire pit. He wore the same black and white robes from before, consisting of some sort of long black skirt that went down to his ankles that was tied to his waist by a white sash. He wore a long sleeved shirt over that, which was tucked into his skirt, and had a symbol over his left breast which looked like a plus inside a circle. Jaune than saw that the man had his straight black hair down in a large mane, and was looking at Jaune curiously with his black colored eyes.

"Um… Hello," Jaune said weakly.

The man looked curious for a moment while looking at Jaune, before speaking once more.

"So, you speak english." _**(I WILL EXPLAIN THIS)**_

"Um… I guess," Jaune said, confused at what the man was talking about.

"Well, that certainly makes things a bit less troublesome than they already are."

Jaune looked at the man for a few seconds, before his brain began to process what had happened to him when he was wandering in the forest.

"Wait, you're the man that saved me!" Jaune said in realization of who the man was.

The man only smiled a bit as he saw Jaunes face, and laughed a bit at his shocked expression.

"Yes, that would be me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Masanori Roka, a pleasure to meet you young man," Masanori said with a slight bow.

Jaune gaped for a few seconds, before he saw that MAsanori was looking at him with.

"Oh, uh, my name's Jaune, Jaune… Arc."

Masanori seemed too put a small smile on his face as he looked at Jaune.

"A pleasure too meet you Jaune, and i'm happy to see you are faring well. Are you injured by any chance, or feeling a bit hurt anywhere?"

Jaune looked confused for a moment, before he remembered that he was ambushed by those beowolfes.

"Oh, no i'm okay. Those beowolfes didn't really hit me at all. I was sure that I was going to be their dinner If you hadn't come along," Jaune said with a bit of praise.

"Well i'm just glad I was able to help you. It has been a pleasure meeting you, but I believe we must return you to your family, they are most likely worried sick about you wandering these woods with those monsters about," Masanori said.

Jaune felt his heart sink down to his stomach at the mention of his family. He knew that Masanori didn't know, but he still wished he had never brought it up. For all he knows, his father and sister are all probably sharing a toast that the 'pest' has been rid of once and for all.

"I... I don't have a family."

Masanori raised an eyebrow at what Jaune was talking about, and looked like he wanted to know what he meant.

"What do you mean Jaune?"

Jaune stayed silent for a few seconds, his eyes showing that of someone put through pain and hardship. He tried to say something, but it only came out a whisper. He than found his voice, and spoke up.

"My… My father disowned me," Jaune said, taking Masanori by surprise.

"He… He said I was a failure to the Arc name, and that I was too weak. He threw me out of our house, and left me for the Grimm."

Jaune started to shed tears at this point, and continued to tell his tail.

"He said I was no warrior, and not worthy to become a Huntsman. So he didn't want anything to do with me. He called me a disgrace."

* * *

Masanori didn't know what to think. He was hoping to be able to return Jaune to his family, but now he has learned that they have disowned him, and left him to die. He felt his fists clench up, and his teeth grit against each other. Parents were suppose to raise their children and help them grow. And if the child where the son of a Samurai, than the child where to grow up a fierce warrior as well. Yes there were moments where the child was to go through harsh training, but to have an 8 year old child and say he is a lost cause. It is simple disgusting. Children aren't expected to be fighters at such an age. Sure some would train children at a young age, but they were expected to gain their skills after years and years of practice.

Masanori looked towards the crying form of Jaune, and did the only thing he could at the moment. He got up from his spot, and made his way over to him. His giant form towered over Jaune's, so he got on his knees, and wrapped his arms around the him.

"Don't cry Jaune, You are safe now, and have nothing to fear now."

Masanori felt Jaune grasp his robes and bury his head deep in them for the second time tonight, and slightly damper the material from his tears. After a few minutes of crying, Jaune eventually stopped, and he and Masanori sat together under the stars. Though as the night progressed, Masanori saw that Jaune was now fast asleep. He carefully made sure Jaune was laid peacefully against the tree once more, and sat next to him. Jaune Arc would get his rest, and for the first time in a long time, he would no longer suffer the constant nightmares of his father.

 **Alright, there it is. And let's get down to business.**

 **So for those who are wondering on why the hell Masanori knows English, let me explain. There have been English schools, and people who were taught English in japan since the late 1600's. Now that may not be enough of an explanation and some might say "Hey that's not historical" or "That's bull he knows English" But listen here friendos, this here be my story, and let's just let bigons be bigons and accept it. Please.**

 **Anyway, please follow and favorite this story, and leave a comment on what you think.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Also as a stupid side note my brain had like an hour ago, how stupid fun would it be if in the possibility Glynda doesn't win the poll, she hooks up with Masanori. Leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Good day my fellow readers, Beatz here with a new chapter.**_

 _ **I would first off like to say sorry about the wait, if your were awaiting or PM'n me, with people where, I was busy with work and school, which I said would be an issue last chapter. So I would like to take the time again to say that I have life to deal with, sucks I know, but I can't complain. I am an adult surprisingly, and have to deal with it. So please, please, I cannot emphasise this enough, please be patient. That is all I ask.**_

 _ **We good?... Okay good?**_

 _ **On a side note, let's check out the polls for the ships.**_

 _ **Pyrrha - 79**_

 _ **Blake - 65**_

 _ **Ruby - 49**_

 _ **Raven - 43**_

 _ **Glynda - 28**_

 _ **Winter - 28**_

 _ **Yang - 26**_

 _ **Weiss - 18**_

 _ **Looks like Pyrrha takes the lead, but Blake is close behind. And looks like Weiss is in dead last, that actually surprised me. Also I was thinking that maybe depending on how I feel, maybe Jaune could have '2' Girls, only 2 though. And it would be the 2 who are in 1st and 2nd place, but it all depends on how I feel later on.**_

 _ **Moving forward, this chapter is basically going to be introducing some new characters for the childhood arc of the story. This arc pretty much details Jaune's childhood, growing up under the wing of Masanori, getting along with people and making friends, and learning what it means to be both a Samurai, and a honorable man. He won't be the same goof when he gets to Beacon, but he will still have some bits of a modern teenage personality. Think of Weiss if she wasn't a stuck up, or had terrible daddy issues, oh wait Jaune does have that.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's move on.**_

Chapter 2: Sanctuary

After managing to get a good night's sleep, Jaune and Masanori woke up at the crack of dawn. Masanori managed to spear some fish from the river and prepared a simple breakfast for the two of them. After breakfast, the two decided to get to work quickly, and try to find some sort of civilization. Masanori decided it would be best to head in the opposite direction where Jaune's home was, and simply follow the river in hopes of reaching civilization.

As Jaune and Masanori continued to walk down the river for what felt like hours, Jaune began to slow down a bit from the soreness in his legs, and was sweating a bit from the hot temperatures. It was the middle of summer, and there were no clouds in the sky, exposing them to the rays of the bright sun.

"Mr Roka, are we going to take a rest soon?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry Jaune, hopefully if we keep going down the path we're currently reaching, we will soon reach civilization, and hopefully find a safe place for you."

Jaune felt a bit of relief in his voice. He knew Masanori for not even a full day, but already he had been calm, patient, and very comforting to Jaune. And maybe he could give him a safe place to live.

But what about him?

"What about you, are you not coming with me?" Jaune asked.

Jaune didn't want Masanori to leave him, but the way he phrased that sentence made it sound like he was going to leave.

"Sadly Jaune, I only want to get you to somewhere safe. Get you somewhere where you can grow up, and find a new home away from your old one"

Jaune didn't know what to think. He was hoping that he would just travel and stay by Masanori's side, but by the sound of it, he wanted to leave Jaune.

"No, I don't want you to go!" Jaune pleaded.

Masanori seemed to take notice at how Jaune was acting, and looked really confused as to why he wanted to stay with him.

"Why do you want to stay with me Jaune?" He asked.

"Because you are the only friend I have now, and I don't want to be alone any longer," Jaune said.

"You consider me a friend Jaune?"

Jaune looked to be a bit taken back by his remark. He wanted to be friends with his hero, he seemed really nice. In a way, he reminded Jaune of his grandfather. Unlike his father, Grandpa Arthur was the one who really took care of Jaune. While his father payed more attention to his sisters, and his mother seemed to always follow his father, Arthur always had time for Jaune, and always made him smile when he was around. But when he died, he had no one left to spend time with, and no one to smile with.

"I do, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met. You are just like my grandpa, he was the only one to ever be nice to me, but he left me when he died, and I don't want to be left alone again!"

* * *

Masanori looked down at the puppy eyed Jaune, and could only sigh. This kid didn't want to be left alone ever again, and when he mentioned his grandfather, Masanori felt a tiny ping in his heart, and truly didn't know what to do. On one hand he could take Jaune with him, and not just drop him off at a safe place, but stay with him, and maybe even find a new life in this strange world. Start anew, and find a reason to live. On the other, he was loyal to a cause long gone, and most of his comrades were all mostly dead by the hands of their enemies, or themselves, and the only solution at that point was to hope he would meet them in the afterlife.

He had to make a choice for himself. Did he want death, or a new life?

With a deep breath, he stared into Jaune's blue eyes with his black ones, and made his decision.

"Very well, we shall stick together,"

Masanori looked as Jaunes face was filled with the biggest smile he could manage, and lunged forwards and embraced him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Jaune began to repeat the phrase over and over again, and Masanori couldn't help but smile and return the embrace. Maybe this won't be bad at all.

* * *

After another hour of walking, Masanori and Jaune felt still traveling down the river, and still looking for some place to rest. It was most likely close to noon, seeing as the sun was almost in the center of the sky, and both felt the fierce rays of the sun hitting them. Both looked like they were ready to sit down and take a quick dip into the river, but as Masanori continued to walk, his eyes picked up something in the distance. It was a village, at least that was what he hoped. Jaune seemed to notice it as well, and both began heading towards the village.

After a good 5 minutes of speed walking, Masanori and Jaune managed to make it to the village, and both took a gaze at their surroundings. The roads were paved with stone, and the houses were primarily made of wood. The village appeared to be pretty nice size, not too small, but not very large, only consisting of a few houses, and what looked like a tavern, a blacksmith shop, and the lumber mill. There were also what looked like small vegetable gardens, and also a small field of crops on the other side of the river connected via bridge, and it mostly consisted of what looked like wheat and other types of grain. _(Think of it as riverwood, but a bit bigger, and a few more details)_

As the two stood there gazing around, Masanori noticed that some of the villagers stopped what they were doing and had their eyes on them.

"Well, isn't often we get visitors around these parts," And old voice.

Masanori and Jaune looked to their right to see a old woman sitting on a small porch connected to her house. She wore an old jade green dress with a white blouse, and had lite brunette hair with streaks of aged silver mixed in, with two deer antlers sitting atop her head.

….. Wait what?

Masanori blinked twice, and swore he thought he was hallucinating, but then he remembered that he is in another plain of existence. He then quickly gazed around the village and noticed that she was not the only person with extra appendages. While there were some regular humans, for every human, there where also people with tails, ears, horns, and even people with more than one. He was still questioning what those demons where, and here is even more things to add to his plate. Isn't that great?

*Cough Cough*

Masanori looked back to see the old woman looking at him with a concerned glare. He realized he was probably being a bit rude since he just stared at the woman and than proceeded to gaze at everyone around him like they grew a second head, or a pair of ears and stuff in this case.

"Oh, I apologize, it's just that I was caught surprised for a second, I have never seen people with animal parts on their body's before, please forgive my rudeness," Masanori said as he bowed, hoping for an apology.

The woman looked at him with a confused expression, and promptly raised an eyebrow.

"You've never seen a faunus before?" She asked.

'Faunus?'

Masanori made a mental note of the word, and came to the conclusion that that must be the name of the people who had the animal appendages.

"Forgive me, but I come from a far off land, and not only was it very isolated, but there were only humans there, and nobody has animal parts there,"

That was the logical response to the woman's question. It was surely better than saying "Hello i'm from another world" or something along the lines of that. The woman seemed to accept the words he spoke, but looked as though she still had some questions.

"Is that so? Very strange."

"I apologize if you were at all offended."

"Oh think nothing of it, if anything I am more surprised than offended."

Masanori raised an eyebrow, and pondered at what this woman was saying.

"You see, many outsiders who even manage to make their way up here don't really apreciate us. Most of those who are human think of this as disgusting,"

"And why is that?" Masanori asked.

"Well mainly it's because the majority of outside humans think of the faunus of a subrace below humans, and are discriminated against because of it. You seem different thought, and it's glad to see an outsider who is open to all of us. Oh look at me, rambling about and I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Jade Marion,"

"A pleasure, and my name's Masanori Roka, and this here is Jaune," Masanori said as he put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Jade looked over to the small form of Jaune, who seemed to be a bit shy and was trying to both look at and look away from her.

"H-hi, I'm, Jaune," Jaune said shyly.

Jade smiled brightly at the innocent child, and couldn't stop the small giggling she made.

"Oh aren't you just a cutie, don't worry I don't bite."

Jaune blushed a bit at being called a cute kid, and Masanori couldn't help but smile at the remark.

"Are these outsiders giving you trouble Jade?" A gruff voice asked from behind.

Masanori look back and saw a very large man approaching them. He was at least close to 7 feet tall, had very large muscles along with a muscle gut. His face was covered in a large beard, and had a flowing mane of brown hair atop his head, along with a set of bear ears. He was clad in black baggy pants, and a black apron over a red short sleeve shirt that showed off his large hairy arms.

"Oh don't worry Henry, these people have been nothing but polite, I was actually surprised at how open they where," Jade said.

Masanori saw the titan of a man known as Henry glare at him, most likely to see if they where any threat or not, until his face adopted a small smile.

"Well if that's the case, then it's a pleasure to meet you guys. Name's Henry Steel, I'm the blacksmith in this town," Henry said as he held out his hand to Masanori.

"Masanori Roka, a pleasure," Masanori said while returning the gesture, "And this here is Jaune"

Henry looked down to see the small form of Jaune hiding behind Masanori's leg, most likely afraid of the giant man in front of him. Henry let out a little laugh, and bent down to try and get to Jaunes height.

"Hey now, nothing to be afraid of little guy," He said while smiling.

Jaune stepped out from his hiding spot, and his eyes met Henry's.

"Are you a giant?" He asked.

Henry was silent for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing.

"Ha! this kids got spunk, I like him already."

"Isn't he adorable?" Jade asked, making Jaune blush a bit.

"Yeah. Sorry if I seemed hostile before, normally outsiders aren't too fond of us, especially outside humans, can't be too cautious now can't we? But if Jade says you guys are alright, then i'm inclined to believe it." Henry said.

Masanori only held out his hand, telling them it was nothing.

"Oh that's alright, she already told me everything, you have every right to be cautious."

Henry nodded at his words, and noticed the sword on Masanori's Waist.

"That looks like a fine sword there, are you a Huntsmen by any chance?"

Masanori was confused by Henry's question, but did remember Jaune asking if he was A Huntsman while they were walking down the river. Apparently Huntsman and Huntresses where these special warriors trained to fight the Grimm, the demons he encountered when he found Jaune.

Masanori shook his head at the question, and decided to give a reasonable response.

"No, I am only a traveler who just so happens to be skilled with a sword,"

Henry seemed to nod at the remark, but looked as if he had some questions his own, but all were probably about the sword since he was eyeing it.

"If I may ask, where are you from? You said your home was very isolated, and you have not seen a faunus before correct?" Jade asked, surprising Henry

"Is that true?" He asked.

"It is, my home is very far from here," Masanori said.

"How far exactly?"

"Far out of my reach i'm afraid." Masanori said quietly.

Jade and Henry looked confused as to what he meant, but judging by the look on Masanori's face, they could tell he had no way of returning home, whatever the reason may be. Jaune adopted a concerned face, and placed his hand on Masanori's forearm as a means to try comfort him as much as he could.

"I apologize if I brought up some sad memories," Henry said solemnly.

"It's alright, there was no way you could have known of my current situation. I can tell you meant no ill will towards anything," Masanori said.

"Well if you ask me, you seem like the type of person who would fit in here. Maybe if worse comes to worse, you could even settle down here?" Jade said.

Henry nodded at Jade's words, and felt like it was also a good idea.

"You seem like an honest man, you'd fit right in around here. Ain't too often we see an outside human open to the idea of humans and faunus coexisting, and if you ever need something made or tempered, just come to me, my shop's just down the road, can't miss it."

Masanori smiled and made a polite bow towards both Henry and Jade.

"I thank you, if I ever find my sword to be in need of care, I may take you on that offer."

"Good to know," Henry said with a smile.

"You all have been very kind, and for that I am grateful. But I have a bit of a favor to ask. Is there by any chance a place where I can find a place to rest, and gather some food?" Masanori asked.

"Sure is, just head down the street, and take a left, look for the large building called the 'White River Inn', and tell em old Granny Jade sent you," Jade said.

"I thank you once again, have pleasant day. Come Jaune."

Masanori the began to walk down too road to the local inn with Jaune close behind, and Jaune let out a quick wave to the Jade and Henry before continuing to walk.

"Those guys were really nice," Jaune said.

"Indeed they were," Masanori said.

"And that Henry guy was so huge!"

Masanori let out a small laugh at Jaune, one minute he was being a shy little kid, and the next he was talking about how nice it was to meet some new people. Perhaps there was some way he could leave Jaune here. He would be safe, and the people seemed. He admits he found a bit of enjoyment being with Jaune. Hopefully he would grow up a good kid, and maybe if there is a slight chance, grow up the warrior he wanted to be, and prove his family wrong.

The two continued down the road Jade said, and eventually Masanori spotted a large building near the edge of the river. There was a sign hanging over the door, that read 'White River Inn', confirming that this was the place. Masanori and Jaune walked up to the door, and opened it. They were greeted with a large room, with tables and chairs scattered everywhere, and people sitting down and enjoying a drink and a plate of food. While some people seemed to be to….

Masanori looked over to the far end of the room and spotted what was most likely the bar. There was a young caucasian man behind it cleaning a glass with an old rag. He didn't appear to have any animal appendages, but did have short black hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a navy blue shirt with black pants, and looked to be somewhere in his late twenties, so he was most likely a human. He spotted Masanori and jaune walking his way, and addressed them.

"Well, never seen any of your faces in here before, so you must be outsiders," The bartender said with a bland expression

"That would be correct. Allow me to introduce myself, my names is Masanori Roka, and this here is Jaune. I was told by a Miss Marion that I would find a drink here, we are rather parched from our journey," Masanori said.

"Oh, Jade sent you here?" The bartender said as his tone brightened up a bit.

"That she did, said to say 'Tell em old Granny Jade sent you'."

The bartender seemed to smile, and placed his hands on the sides of his hips.

"Really now, than by all means what could I get you boys, first ones on the house," The bartender said.

Masanori was a bit surprised by the sudden change in tone the bartender was giving. At first he was somewhat bland and emotionless, and the next he was happy to serve them, with no charge as well. The bartender noticed his surprised expression, and chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, i'm sure Jade already told you about how most outside humans feel about this place, and if she sent you here than you must be pretty good people, so think of this as a way of saying thanks for being so open. Names Mitch by the way, Mitch Iris,"

"A pleasure to meet you," Masanori said.

Mitch smiled brightly at him, and placed his hands on the counter and looked towards the two.

"So what could I get you boys, you look thirsty."

Masanori took a thoughtful expression and wondered what to drink. Did they have the same types of drinks in this world as they did on his? Only one way to find out.

"I'll take some sake if you have it, what would you like Jaune?" Masanori asked.

"Can I have some apple juice?" Jaune asked.

"One glass of Mistralian sake and apple juice, coming right up," Mitch said as he grabbed some glasses from the counter and went to go fill them.

As Jaune and Masanori sat at the bar. While they were sitting however, someone seemed to take a seat next to Masanori. Said person was a woman, who looked to be somewhere in her 40's. She had long platinum blonde hair that flowed down her back, pale skin, and brown eyes. She wore some white robes of a sort, that was covered by a forest green overcoat, and a jeweled amulet of some sort.

"Not often we get visitors all the way up here, and judging by the way Mitch seems to not be spitting in your glasses means you somehow made a good impression already," the woman said.

"Ah Rachel, wondered when you would get here," Mitch said as he came back with two glasses of both Sake and Orange juice.

Masanori took the sake, while Jaune took his juice. But while Jaune was busy taking little sips, Masanori was more concerned about the newcomer next to him.

"We are just traveling, and looking for a place to stay, We figured we could possibly find shelter in the nearest village, this case being this one."

"Perhaps you could, but you have to understand how we do things around here," Rachel said seriously.

"Oh, and whatever do you mean?"

"Well i'm sure you already heard that the faunus aren't exactly seen as equal as humans, since they have extra animal parts and all, and considered scum by most. It is that reason why our ancestors founded this village. With the help of both faunus, and humans who supported faunus equal rights, we packed our bags and decided to found a civilization of our own, a place where humans and faunus coexist in peace, and everyone is equal. Where just outside the borders of Vale, and since the Grimm are a problem, we don't get many visitors, but the ones we do get aren't to happy to see humans and faunus all buddy buddy, so we have to ward them off."

Masanori took every word this woman was saying to mind. To him, these people sounded exactly like pilgrims, escaping the prejudice of their ways, and searching for a place where they could form their own set of laws, and govern themselves how they want to be governed.

"I hope you understand what I am trying to say, if you want to stay, you have to treat everyone as equal, no matter who or what they are. Are we clear?" Rachel asked.

Masanori looked into Rachel's eyes with his own, and nodded at her words.

"Of course, I would never discriminate against another person over something so foolish," Masanori said seriously.

Rachel smiled brightly at his words, and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess you might really fit in here after all. But sadly you can't just become a citizen here, there's a long process and all. There's living arrangements to be made, work you have to do, and much more. Plus, our leader had to agree to allow you in the village after all."

"Well perhaps I could meet the leader of your village?" Masanori asked.

"Maybe, what do you think Rachel, think the boss can make some time?" Mitch asked.

"Perhaps, but enough of that, I need a drink, give me a-"

Rachel didn't have time to finish, seeing as Mitch reached under the counter and pulled a full glass of liquor seemingly out and placed it in front of her.

"Please, you don't even need to ask, I already know what to do when I see you coming over here."

Rachel smiled and gladly took the glass, and Mitch reached under the table and pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of unnamed liquor.

"Say, how about a toast to the newcomers?" Mitch said as he raised his shot.

"What a pleasant idea Mitch, what do you say Masanori, care to join us?" Rachel asked.

Masanori smiled and lifted his glass into the air, and clinked it with the others, and then proceeded to chug them down. to the surprise of MAsanori, Rachel seemed to chug her huge glass down in one go. Rachel saw the expression on his face, and chuckled to herself.

"Never seen a woman drink before?" She asked.

"Oh I have, just not in the manner that you do?"

Mitch and Rachel laughed together, before Rachel placed a hand on Masanori's shoulder.

"Welcome to Everwinter Masanori,"

* * *

While Masanor,i Mitch and Rachel continued to talk, Jaune was finishing up his glass of juice. He wasn't really too interested in the conversation at hand right now, and wanted to try and relax since they managed to find civilization. He liked the place they found. The people he met so far were nice, especially that miss Granny Jade he met. Henry was cool to in his book. He was scared at first by his large size, but he seemed nice. He reminded Jaune of a viking for some reason, probably from his size and muscles. While Jaune continued to think, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and looked over to the far end of the room to see someone looking his way. Said someone was girl, maybe his age, with blonde hair, and a pair of fox ears atop her head. Jaune's blue eyes met her amber ones, and the girl noticed him looking her way, and tried to hide herself, most likely from shyness.

'Who was that?' Jaune thought.

But before Jaune could do anything more, the door to the inn suddenly burst open. Everyone looked towards the door to see a man, most likely a villager, covered in sweat and panting in the doorway.

"Everybody quick! The Grimm are coming!"

 _ **END**_

 _ **So what do guys think? Looks like the story is coming along nice, and looks like we're going to see some action soon.**_

 _ **Sadly my Beta was out sick again, and is really suffering in one of her classes, and won't be able to beta for me. Luckily I found a new Beta, and she said she was going to look over my stuff now. Sorry if there may be some errors, I really hate looking back at a chapter and seeing a mistake, it really makes me feel like shit. Also I have this weird thing with my laptop where all my to's automatically change to too's for some reason, and I really hate it, same goes for then and than. So sorry if there are any errors, I try.**_

 _ **Also, sadly there won't be a chapter for a while, I am dealing with a lot of tests before thanksgiving break, and I will be in another state with family, and won't be able to write. But please be patient, for I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

 _ **SkeletalBeatz out, peace!**_


	4. OVA 1

**I would just like to say I apologize in advanced.**

It was a sunny day in the village of citizens were going throughout their business, doing their daily chores and talking amongst themselves, and all was nice and…YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT LET'S GET TO THE GOOD SHIT!

Jaune and the Machiko were following the ever so energetic Maeko to see something she found.

"Come on guys, it's right down this way!" Maeko said as she ran into the forest towards her thing.

Now normally there would be at least one Grimm or something that would no doubt go forth and beat the living shit out of these defenseless kids, but the plot armour is strong with these ones.

"Maeko can you at least tell us what you found?" Jaune asked.

"I already told you, it was a thing!"

"We get that maeko, but what kind of thing?" Machiko asked.

"A thing thing," Maeko sang.

"That doesn't answer anything!" Jaune yelled.

"OF COURSE IT DOES!"

Skipping through all this useless banter between the three because I find it a waste of time (And cause i'm a lazy shit) We find our heros stumbling upon a dark clearing in the woods, were a coffin was currently standing straight up and embedded into the ground.

"Is that a coffin?" Jaune asked while pointing at said coffin.

"Uhuh, it's my thing!" Maeko said while running towards her 'thing'.

"Um Maeko, I dont think its a good idea to go messing around with a coffin," Machiko said.

"But why?"

"Well, someone could be in there," Jaune said.

"HUH! Then we got to get them out, it looks really tight in there," Maeko said as she begun playing with the coffin, trying to get the supposed person out.

"Wait Maeko don't-"

*BAM*

Before Jaune or Machiko could tell the young fox girl to stop, the coffin's lid suddenly burst off and went flying forward. Luckily Maeko was to the side of the coffin and missed, the other two weren't so lucky. _**(Reminder, I in no way condone violent acts against children. However I find it fucking hilarious sometimes)**_ Jaune and Machiko were right in the way in the lid, and it went flying right at them and managed to both hit them both

"TACOS!"

The lid kept flying with the two kids attached, knocking them into a large tree behind them. The coffin's lid then fell down backward from the tree revealing Jaune and machiko somehow embedded into the tree with dizzy expressions on their faces. How they weren't dead from the impact of lid? Like I said, plot armour.

Maeko looked both surprised and fearful for what just transpired. Her sister and friend both looked hurt and probably needed medical attention from a few cracked bones, and maybe a large concussion. But before she could do anything, she heard a voice come from the lidless coffin.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Covering her ears from the screeching that reached top tier levels of autistic _**(I apologize to any autistic people for this joke)**_ Maeko looked back in the coffin to see someone inside it. Said person was about over 6 feet tall, had long spiky looking blonde hair held back by a green bandanna, glowing reddish orange eyes, a face that looks like it was chiseled from fucking steel, and was very, very, so very muscular. He was wearing some sort of black tank-top covered by a midriff yellow jacket, matching baggy yellow pants with green heart knee guards and pointy shiny gold shoes.

He also had what looked like a crotch window that seemed to show his bulge. Good thing Maeko was too busy looking at his face to notice, she was also wondering why her sister and friend screamed tacos when they got hit.

"I AM DIOOOOOOOOO!" the man screamed while seemingly introducing himself to the little fox girl.

"Hi Dio!" Maeko saida loud while waving up at the man, gaining his attention.

"YOU!" He said while pointing at her "Are you the one who awoke me from my slumber!"

"UGhhhhhh… I guess?"

"Well in that case, I thank you little girl. You have awoken I, DIO from my prison. For that I shall reward you with the ultimate gift." Dio said, filling Maeko with excitement, she loved presents.

"Oh oh oh, is it a pony!?"

"Umm… No."

"A new doll?"

"No"

"A new tea set?"

"NO"

"New clothes?"

"NO"

"Candy?"

"NO!"

While the two continued to talk to one another, Jaune and Machiko were still embedded in the tree and were just looking at the scene in front of them.

"Jaune… What is going on?" Machiko asked.

"I have no idea," He replied.

Back with Dio and Maeko, Maeko continued to ask her questions to a seemingly annoyed Dio. she just kept asking questions, and it seemed like she was never going to run out.

"Oh, is it a diamond pony?"

"NO! AND FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING UNHOLY PLEASE STOP TALKING!" Dio screamed, having enough of the girls questions.

Maeko seemed to notice that Dio wanted her to stop, so she did withought hesitation. Seriously what was her gift?

"Alright, since you seem to have the mind of a child-"

"Hey im 7 years old, i'm a big kid!"

"...Right. Anyway, None of those things are your gift."

"That sucks."

"Shut up. What I am about to offer you is the most ultimate gift, the gift, OF IMMORTALITY!" Dio said while bending backwards while pumping his fists.

The whole clearing was silent for a few seconds, and Jaune and Machiko swore they saw a tumbleweed pass by. But the silence was broken by Maeko.

"Thats stupid."

"HAHA YES! I KNEW YOU WOUL-wait what?"

"I wanted a pony, not some immorally or whatever."

"Immortality, and why wouldn you want such a gift child, you could live forever!"

"Sounds boring."

"You could become super strong!"

"That doesn't sound cute."

"You can DRINK BLOOD!"

"EWWWWWW!"

While Dio continued to bring Maeko over to the Dio side, Machiko and Jaune continued to watch over this while trying to process just what the hell is going on.

"So anyway, this is something," Machiko said having no idea how to describe this.

"Yeah um, shouldn't we be worried about Maeko?" Jaune asked.

"No, I think shes fine."

"OKAY WHAT ABOUT THE ABILITY TO STOP TIME!"

"THAT SOUND SO COOL!"

"YEAH-oh wait, only I can do that."

"Then no."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **THE END**


	5. Chapter 3

**Polls for Paring**

 **Blake - 117**

 **Pyrrha - 107**

 **Ruby - 80**

 **Raven - 84**

 **Winter - 40**

 **Glynda - 40**

 **Yang - 40**

 **Weiss - 23**

 **Looks like Blake is still going strong, and Pyrrha isn't far behind. I can smell some Darkos if we get a really close vote, and Raven got a huge jump too from the votes. Although I have on complaint. I would ask you guys to STOP VOTING IN THE COMMENTS! It gets hard to keep track, use the poll. Please? Anyway, here's the next chapter, and be sure to read my AN at the bottom.**

Chapter 3 - Here they come

The village was in panic. Citizens were scrambling around trying to seek shelter, and anyone brave enough was gathering things like farming tools to try and defend their homes. Masanori, Jaune, Mitch and Rachel burst out of the tavern to see people, mostly young women and children, heading towards the tavern.

"Quickly, get all the children inside at once!" Mitch yelled to the crowd.

"Mitch, stay here and watch over the place. I'm going to go on the offense," Rachel said.

"You got it boss."

Rachel was about to go, but turned to Masanori.

"Listen, these people are not huntsmen, and are going to need more help out there,"

The message was clear. Masanori knew that the village would need his help against the Grimm. Nodding his head, he turned to Jaune, who was holding his leg, and bent down to his level.

"Jaune I need you to stay here and wait for me to return. Listen to Mitch and do not leave the Inn. Alright?"

Jaune looked up at Masanori with some worry. He knew he could trust him, he knew he would come back, but the idea of him going out there didn't sit well with him. But he couldn't find the words to say so.

Masanori saw the look of Jaune's face, and knew exactly what he was thinking. Making a decision he reached behind his back and inside of his sash, and pulled out a tiny knife from inside it. He then took Jaune's hand, and placed the blade in his palm.

"I know you might be scared, scared that I might not come back. But Remember what we agreed on. I will not abandon you, and I need you to stay here and be safe. I am giving you this blade of mine to let you know I will come back for it, that I will come back for you. Take it Jaune, and remember that no matter what, I promise to never leave your side. Whether it be physical, or in spirit."

Jaune looked at the blade in his hands with a surprised expression, and then back up to Masanori who had a small smile adorning his face. He then grasped the blade in his hands, and nodded his head.

Masanori then turned to face Rachel, who had a small smug smile on her face.

"And you say you're not his dad?"

Masanori just shook his head and sighed.

"No, i'm not."

"Hah, could have fooled me. But enough chatter, let's go."

As Jaune watched as the two adults rushed through village, passing through citizens and obstacles in their way. He griped the blade still in his hands tighter than before, and held it close to his heart as he watches Masanori disappear in the distance. He was interrupted from his musings from the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Mitch above him giving him a reassuring look.

"Come on kid, let's go."

Jaune looked up to the adult with a blank stare, and only gave a silent nod before turning his gaze back to where Masanori and Rachel were running.

* * *

Masanori and Rachel then ran down the main road of the village, and bolted towards the entrance. When they got there, they spotted some of the villagers making a makeshift barricade of crates and barrels at the entrance. Some of them had rifles in their hands taking shots at the grimm, while others had pitchforks or axes in their hands. Across from them were the Grimm. There were dozens of them, and other then the Wolf like ones Masanori already fought, there seemed to be some bear like ones as well. Masanori saw that Henry was also with them, and in his hands was a giant steel warhammer, and wearing steel gauntlets with linear patterns on them.

"Henry!"

Henry turned around to see Masanori and Rachel coming his way and greeted them.

"Rachel, Masanori. Boy am I glad to see you two here."

"What's the status on the Grimm?" Rachel asked in a serious tone.

"Straight to business huh? Well from what we could see, about over 3 dozen of them," Henry said, surprising Rachel.

"What! We have never had that many here."

"How many do you usually get?" Masanori asked.

"The largest we had was little over a dozen. Why are there so many?"

"It doesn't matter, we need to take them down quick before they get to close," Henry said.

"Right, speaking of which, did you bring her?"

Henry didn't say anything, but instead had a bright smile on his face as he reached behind his back, and pulled out a large blade inside a holster.

"Here she is, right and ready for the fight."

Rachel took the blade and removed it from the holster, revealing a large machete. The hilt was wrapped in green cloth and the blade was a dark grey. On one edge was a straight blade that looked like it could cut through bone, and the other was toothed like that of a saw. Rachel took the blade with a bright smile on her face.

"Good to see the old girl back in my hands again, thanks Henry."

"Well, first you surprise me with your drinking, and now you're going to fight?" Masanori asked.

Rachel had a smug grin on her face as she looked towards him and twirled the blade in her hands.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Quite the opposite. I am rather curious to see how you fare against these demons," Masanori said.

"Well seeing how we are all well acquainted with one another. Shall we show these bastards what it means to mess with Everwinter?" Henry asked while holding his war hammer.

The response Henry got was Masanori drawing his sword, and Rachel getting ready to charge in.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Back in the tavern, everyone was busy trying to stay calm, or trying to calm down others. Mothers were tending to their children, and some of the adults like Mitch were making sure the tavern was secure in case the Grimm get too close.

Jaune was sitting back in his seat by the bar, silently praying that Masanori was going to be okay. He would be lying in saying he was scared. The possibility of his savior dying from the hands of the Grimm, and leaving him alone plagued his mind. The image of his father screaming how he was so weak right now also haunt him. His voice becoming a phantom pain he wanted gone.

' _Look at you! Sulking and hiding like a weakling. A real man would get out of this place and go face the Grimm head on, not cower like the stupid brat you are!'_

Was he right? Was he weak for staying here?

"Are you okay?" A soft voice called from behind.

Jaune looked behind him to see the fox girl from earlier right behind him. She was wearing what looked like some sort of red sweater which was a size too big, and white shorts, and had a fox tail swishing behind her.

Being the awkward and shy kid he is, in front of a cute girl no less, he had no idea how to respond.

"um...Hi?" He said.

"Hello, who are you?" the girl asked cutely.

"I ugh...I'm Jaune."

"My names Maeko, are you new here?"

"Y-yeah. I arrived here about an hour ago."

"Maeko, who are you talking to?" A voice called out.

Both Jaune and Maeko looked over to see someone standing a few feet from behind Maeko. She looked to be around the same age as Jaune, maybe a year older. She had lightly tanned skin, bright silver hair with a pair of fox ears atop her head, and a swishing silver fox tail behind her. She was clad in a long sleeve light blue shirt and black shorts. Though one thing Jaune noticed about her was her lilac eyes that stared into his blue. It was like she was staring into her soul.

"Hey sis, look at the new friend I made just now," Maeko said.

The silver fox girl said nothing, but continued to look over Jaunes form, as if she was judging a pig at a fair. Jaune found it a bit uncomfortable the way she was looking over him. Now normally any guy wouldn't mind being looked at by a pretty girl, but Jaune found it weird and awkward.

"So, what are you doing here in this town?" She asked.

"I… I was just resting here w...with my friend."

"You mean that sword guy in the funny clothes?" Maeko asked.

"Who is he your dad or something?" The silver haired girl asked.

"Wha! Nonono, he isn't my dad. He's my, ugh, guardian."

"Come on now Machiko, leave the poor boy alone," And familiar voice said.

The three kids turned their heads to the side to see none other than Jade slowly walking towards them. Maeko was the first to react, and ran forward to envelope the woman into a hug.

"Grandma!"

Jade replied by returning the hug with the small fox girl before looking towards the silver haired girl.

"Machiko, you know better than to interrogate someone like they're in trouble," Jade said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry Grandma," Machiko said, her fox ears drooping as she said it.

"Uh uh uh, not to me, to him," Jade said while pointing at Jaune.

Machiko turned to face Jaune, a small blush on her face as she began to apologize.

"I'm sorry Jaune, can you please forgive me?"

Jaune just stared at the silver haired girl known as Machiko, and after realized he was staring waved his hands in front of him dismissively.

"Wha... oh it's fine."

"No, I was wrong. I was just worried my sister was talking to some creepy guy," Machiko said.

"Come on sis, Jaune seems pretty cool," Maeko said in Jaunes favor.

Machiko only sighed at her sister's innocent attitude. She always went to the conclusion that everyone she encountered was a nice person and try to make friends with them. Machiko was only worried about her sister.

"Yeah, you were just scared for your sister right, it's fine," Jaune said, no longer shy to talk to the girls.

"Well isn't that nice, what do you say to him Machiko?" Jade asked.

"Thank you Jaune," Machiko said with a small smile, which Jaune kindly returned.

"Look at you two, already becoming friends. Why don't you two go wander off and play."

"Yeah, come on Jaune lets go play!" Maeko said, grasping Jaune's arm and running off.

"Huh? Maeako wait up!" Machiko said while running after her sister.

Jade smiled as she watched the three children run off. Jaune was such a sweet and polite boy. And from what Jade could tell, he seemed like someone who could use some friends. Hopefully he would make some more friends

* * *

Back on the front lines, things were not looking so well. Masanori just got done slicing down another Ursa, and dodged away from another coming to swipe at him.

"These things just keep on coming," Masanori muttered as he cut the ursa down.

He looked over to were Rachel and Henry were, and saw something that peaked his interest. Rachel had a bright forest green aura around her, and Henry had a brick red one. It was also weird since they just got done cutting at least over 2 dozen Grimm, yet they haven't shown the slightest big out of breath. Instead Rachel just grinned as she cut the throat of one of the beowolves, and Henry smash an Ursa with his hammer.

'What in the world?'

Masanori was so focused on his two comrades, he almost didn't notice the beowulf charging right towards him. His instinct kicked in at the last second, and he was able to jump back at the last second, but the beowulf still managed to get a cut in with its claws, ripping the front of Masanori's robes, and leaving a deep cut on his chest.

'Dammit!' He thought to himself.

Masanori ignored the staggering pain, and quickly cut the beowulf's neck, and assessed the situation around him. There were at least 6 more beowulf's alive, and 3 were beginning to circle around him. It didn't help that he was both feeling out of breath, and the wound on his chest was starting to bleed heavily.

"Masanori, are you alright!?" Henry yelled out.

"I might be in need of assistance!" Masanori yelled.

Before anything more could happen however, one of the beowulfs decided that it wasn't going to wait any longer for it's meal, and lunged. Masanori held his sword out to try to block the incoming attack, and braced himself. But thankfully it wasn't needed. Masanori saw that out of the blue, Rachel was now right in front of him, her blade right in the beowulf's left eye socket.

"Don't you think of giving up on me now Roka, I ain't letting nobody die on my watch."

Rachel then ripped her machete out of the beowulf's eye, and ran forward to the other two beowulf's. She slashed the first one in the chest, and jumped back as the second tried to swipe at her. She then shot forward as she landed on the ground, and delivered a flying ax kick to the second one in the head, knocking it into the first. She then stabbed the second in the heart, and ripped it out of it's chest, span around, and stabbed the first in the back where its heart would be. Both dropped to the ground dead, and begun to incinerate.

Masanori stood there in shock. Rachel moved at speeds that he thought would be humanly impossible, and the acrobatics she performed were incredible. Rachel seemed to notice him staring, and sent him a teasing smirk.

"Like what you see there Roka?"

Masanori blinked once, and shook himself out of his looked around to see that the horde appeared to be defeated, and all the Grimm on their side appeared to be either dead and disintegrating.

He was about to say something to Rachel, before he heard something behind him. He looked back to see Henry, who just smashed an Ursa right on the head, caving it in. There was also a second Ursa, the very last Grimm of the horde, in front of him. This one was different however. It was much larger than the rest of them, and had tons more bone like armour on it.

"Well looks like Henry here gets to fight with the alpha. Hope you brought your popcorn Roka, you're in for a show."

Masanori wanted to ask a ton of questions right now, but decided to just watch.

Henry stared down the massive alpha, and threw his war hammer aside, and readied his fists. Masanori looked at this with wide eyes. Was this man that crazy to fight off this demon with only his hands. He was about to yell out to him to stop him, and tell him to try and run, but he felt a hand upon his shoulder, and looked to see Rachel next to him.

"Don't worry about him. Henry has this one in the bag already."

Masanori was about to retort, but he heard a fierce war, and saw Henry charge forward towards the Alpha, his body glowing a fierce red along the way.

The alpha attempted to claw at him, only to find Henry holding his arms up in a X formation, and the claws to bounce right off with a small flash of red. The alpha reeled back from the force, and Henry hit the alpha right in the jaw with his armored fist.

Henry kept the blows coming, until the alpha jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. It then got on all fours and readied to pounce him. Henry responded by making a 'come here' motion with his hands, to which the alpha responded by rushing towards him, and then jumping. It's arms were spread out and ready to claw at his innards, but Henry extended his own, and caught it's wrists.

Both fighters found themselves on the ground, Henry being pinned right on his back. The alpha attempted to take small bites off him, only for Henry to use his legs and kick the ursa's legs from underneath, causing it to slip and fall on Henry loosely. Hendy then threw the beast off of him and onto its back. He then quickly got to his feet and jumped onto the Ursas stomach, pinning it to the ground. Rearing is fist back began to unleash a barrage of punches onto the beast's face.

Back on the sidelines, Rachel watched the whole thing with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, while Masanori swore his Jaw hit the floor.

Henry stopped the barrage of punches as he gazed down at the already disintegrating Ursa, but he wasn't done yet. Rearing his fist back once more, he hit the beast right in its jaw, dismembering its head from its body.

Henry then got off the half disintegrated corpse and cracked his neck and hands with a satisfying pop, then proceeded to retrieve his war hammer before returning to his comrades

"Nice show there Henry, I should have brought some popcorn if I knew you were going to do all that," Rachel said.

"Well i'll be sure to remind you next time we go out," Henry replied before turning to Masanori "You did pretty good out there for someone for isn't a Huntsman Masanori, i'm impressed."

Masanori blinked for a second, before remembering that the show was over, and all the Grimm seemed to be taken care of.

"Oh, well thank you. I tried my best."

"Oh come on put a little more pride in yourself. You did pretty good, though they did kind of slip up a bit back there," Rachel said.

"Now now Rachel, leave the man alone for now. We all had a rough day, and I would prefer to get some mead in my belly before the sun goes down," Henry said as he strapped his war hammer to his back.

"Yes, let us go and rest. I also should go check up on Jaune to see if he is alright," Masanori said in agreement, pushing the questions he had about the fights to the back of his mind for later. He needed to check on Jaune first

"Fine, let's go." Rachel said with a sigh, beginning to walk back to the village.

The two men behind followed suit, but Henry looked towards Masanori to see that he was clutching his chest, a wound visible on his chest with no sign of being healed by his Aura.

"Say Masanori. Why hasn't your Aura healed your wound?"

Rachel peaked at hearing Henry speak, and looked back to see that Masanori still had the scratch mark on his chest.

"Now that I think of it, shouldn't your Aura have protected you?"

"My what?" Masanori asked, surprising the two.

However, before anyone could further question Masanori, one of the villagers rushed towards the group at an alarming pace.

"Rachel we got a problem, a beowulf managed to get into the village! It's heading towards the inn!"

Everyone was further surprised by this news. Henry rushed forward to get to the in, Rachel following behind, but she stopped to look at Masanori with a gaze that told him 'we're talking about this later.' Masanori ignored the glare, and instead focused on the thought of Jaune being in possible danger.

* * *

Back in the inn, some of the people were beginning to calm a bit down. Everyone was trying to take their minds off the Grimm attack now, and we're trying to stick close to family and friends to take the edge off. Jaune was still sitting in the corner of the inn next to the fox twins, and were busy playing a game of tic-tac-toe using a piece of chalk and the wood floor.

Suddenly the twins felt the hair on the back of their necks stick up, and felt the need to run. Something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard through the inn, and everyone looked over to the door to see that something was trying to break in. Everyone began to panic, and run to the opposite side of the room, or find cover under something. Mitch grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the door, preparing himself for whatever was coming.

Jade was busy trying to comfort the fox sisters, and Jaune stood next to them, holding the knife Masanori gave him in his hand, which was shaking a bit.

The banging went on for a few seconds, till everything went quiet. No one made a sound, the sound of a pin dropping would drop and everyone would hear it. Mitch kept his rifle aimed at the door, and walked towards the door slowly, sweat visible on his face. A few more seconds passed and Mitch lowered his gun

"I think we'r-"

*Crash*

Suddenly the door burst open, pieces of debris flying into the Inn, revealing a lone beowulf in the door.

*WRRAAAA*

"Shit!" Mitch screamed as he fired his rifle.

The shot hit the beowulf right in the shoulder making it take a step back, but not killing it. The beowulf rushed forward and swiped at mitch, who attempted to dodge, but received a swipe at the shoulder that knocked him to the other side of the room.

The room erupted in panic, and everyone was running like chickens with their heads cut off looking for a safe zone. In the midst of the Panic, Maeko was knocked down from a running villager, and knocked closer to the beowulf. She got up enough to gaze up at the beowulf right in the eyes, and saw the lust for hunger in it's eyes. The smell of the fear of a young child acting like a shining beacon among the crowd. Licking its dark lips, it slowly approached its soon to be prey.

"MAEKO!" Machiko screamed.

"Somebody save her!" Jade yelled to the crowd.

No one attempted to move in to save the day out of fear, and Mitch was still on the ground unarmed dead injured, leaving the poor little fox girl to die.

Jaune watched the whole thing with shock. Was nobody going to help her? Was there anything he could do?

 _Weak_

The word his father always called him was echoing in his head again, as he just sat there watching as this poor little girl was going to die.

No, he wouldn't let her.

Remembering the knife he had, he looked over to where He was previously playing games with the sisters and saw it on the ground.

Machiko found herself backed up against the wall of the inn as the Grimm was just within reach of her. This was it for her, she was going to die.

"Leave her alone!"

Machiko and the beowulf looked over to the side to see Jaune rushing towards them with a knife in his hands. He ran right towards the beowulf, and slashed it right in the eye causing it to reel back in pain.

"Machiko! Run!" Jaune yelled, right before the beowulf backhanded him away.

"Jaune!"

Jaune was sent flying to the side of the inn, the knife out of his hands a foot away from him. He looked up see the beowulf still next to Machiko, except it was glaring at him with only one eye. He could see the rage coming out of its remaining eye. It wanted to devour him for handicapping it. Jaune looked for a way to get out of this situation, and saw the knife next to him. The beowulf suddenly lunged right at Jaune right as he reached for the knife. The beowulf was right above Jaune, it's limbs spread out on the floor, and its jaws right above Jaune's small frame. Acting on pure fear and instinct, Jaune held the knife tight in his hands and lunged it forward with closed eyes, just as the beowulf leaned its head forward to tear into Jaune's flesh.

But it didn't.

Slowly Jaune began to open his eyes, and looked above him. The beowulf was still above him, but it was still and not moving. He looked to were his hands were, and noticed he was still holding the knife, which was lodged right on the top of the beowulf's jaw, and going through its skull, and into where it's brain would be.

He killed it.

Everyone watched as the beowulf went limp, its form collapsing to the side of Jaune, and slowly began to disintegrate to dust.

Everyone was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop through the whole inn, until two voices shouted out.

"JAUNE!"

The two fox sisters bolted from their spots and ran towards their new friend, who was still on the floor, looking up at the ceiling in shock, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Jaune, are you okay!?" Maeko asked, but was met with silence.

"Jaune?" Machiko asked while shaking Jaune a bit.

Jaune said nothing for a few seconds, before he took in one breath of air, and fainted on the floor.

"JAUNE!" The sisters yelled again.

This time more of the villagers began to gather around the small boy, checking to see if he was alright, everyone worried for the one who actually managed to kill the Grimm, and just might have saved their lives.

"Alright people break it up! Give The kid some room," Mitch said as he was back on his feet, dispersing the crowd.

He knelt down to Jaune, who was being shaken by the fox sisters, yelling for him to wake up.

"Easy there kids, let me take a look at him," Mitch said as he began to assess Jaune.

"Is he going to be okay Mr Iris?" Maeko asked.

"He's going to be fine kid, just unconscious at the moment. No doubt from the shock of what he just witnessed. I need you two to take him to one of the rooms and lay him on a bed, let him rest for a bit okay?"

"Right!"

With that, the two fox sisters lifted/dragged Jaune through the crowd towards an empty room to let him rest.

Mitch watched as the two dragged him away, and smiled a bit. He then looked over his shoulder to see the damage, and while his shirt was torn from the beowulf's attack, his Aura managed to protect him from any bleeding, but was still bruised a bit from the force of the attack.

"Let me take a look at that Mitch," Jade said as she approached Mitch.

While everyone was trying to recompose themselves over what had happened, they recalled everything that just happened. A beowulf managed to break into the inn, and was stopped by a kid no older than 10.

"Damn," was the only thing Mitch said as he watched the beowulfs corpse disintegrate.

He then turned his head towards the broken door, only to find Masanori, Henry and Rachel all standing there.

"Boy did you guys miss quite the party," Mitch said with a sigh.

 **END**

 **Hello my fellow readers. Let me just say it wonderful to be back. I am happy to say that my little family issue had been resolved, and my mom is back to her cheery self. I would like to thank you all for the support, it really means a lot to me when I read all your comments, and my mother and rest of my family really appreciate it too. of course there were some rocky subjects revolving around school, but everything is going to be okay. Adding more good news to the fire, I am happy to say that I have been accepted to my first choice for college. YAY ME. And I had a very pleasant new. But onto more pleasant topics.**

 **I am sure many of you were ready to see Masanori go head to head with some giant alpha Grimm, pull of some sick moves straight out of Naruto with that 1000 folded Nippon steel. Well you didn't, and there is a reason for that. Now before all you testosterone and Adrenalin junkies go off on me for not including some sick battle scenes (If you don't include Henry or Rachel), you have to understand more about how I am writing Masanori, and Jaune for that matter.**

 **For starters, they are only Human.**

 **Masanori is a simple samurai (Who doesn't fully know about Aura) and isn't some man who can do sick back flip kills, or kill three people with only slightly taking out his sword. He is a simple swordsman of a specific class, taught how to fight against people. He isn't some super strong hulk. He managed to hold his own sure, but it took a lot out of him. Even with his Aura unlocked (Which will come later) He won't immediately become like 10 times faster than a normal person, or now be able to lift bloody boulders 10 times his weight. Instead he will have to learn how to adapt with this newfound power, and how to change his fighting style to the new surroundings. He will become faster, stronger, and more, but it will take lots of time to become the appropriate level I want him to become, same with Jaune. I don't want to make 2 warriors who are too op, but above average warriors who can hold their own. They will win many fights, but might lose many as well. They aren't invincible. In terms of where I want them to be, I plan on making them on par with Samurai Jack, and Mugen and Jin from Samurai Champloo.**

 **Semblances are also something to take into effect, and I already have them set in mind of what I want to give them, so I won't be taking requests sadly.**

 **As far as character development, I plan on spending the next few (Maybe More) chapters on Jaunes childhood, and developing a bond with Masanori. Together they will train, laugh, and might possibly cry. They are going to grow together. Nether of the two have it better than the other. They are both outcasts in a way, trying to adapt to a new life, and grow stronger to survive.**

 **Hopefully many of you won't get mad at me for wanting to pace myself, and try to develop the characters personality and lives more. I spanning this story for a long time, and at the very least get over 200K words in it before it concludes.**

 **I already have an ending in mind, but I will have to work on it. Most of this is either planned in my head, or winged.**

 **Wish me luck, and remember to follow this story.**

 **Also on a side note, I plan on closing the polls in like maybe a month or so, since I received so many votes.** **I sense some close knit Darkos people, can it be true?** **I sure as hell don't know, I just write this shit.**

 **As far as the AN last chapter, i'll probably replace it with an OVA or something.**

 **Also yes Maeko and Machiko are from Sakura spirits, I won't deny it.**


End file.
